sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Melissa Diaz
Name: Melissa Diaz Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: Twelfth School: Southridge Hobbies and Interests: She played violin from fifth grade until tenth, but has practiced less and less, as she has spent most of her time between a boyfriend, comic books, the swim team, and music. Her current job is a hostess at a local restaurant chain, and she occasionally spends time working at the comic book store for free. Very close to making the nerd trifecta, she also plays Magic the Gathering and is learning about Dungeons and Dragons. She spends obscene amounts of money to get good seats for concerts and shows, and frequents Shooters. Appearance: She’s the girl that people don’t mess with, but not because of the way she looks. A quarter of an inch under 5’2”, not skinny, but not the Michelin man either; Melissa boasts her curves are the genetic fault of her half Puerto Rican heritage. She has soccer legs, well, from the obvious reason that she played for about three years, and kept the tone by swimming. Her eyes are large, and are hazel in color—to describe it more accurately, they get darker or lighter in shade depending on her attire, but tend to have a more bluish color, with brown near the pupil, and just a little bit of green around the outside. Her experiments with eye shadow guarantee that her eyes stand out, but lately she has been simplifying the makeup to just a bit of black eyeliner. Her button nose flattens a little when she smiles a toothy grin with her sort of thick lips, but that usually only happens after a substantial amount of caffeine. More often than not, her hair is the most constant changing part of her appearance, but at the moment it’s a dark brown with reddish highlights, layered choppy past her shoulders. Because her hair is naturally curly, she spends at least half an hour taming, or if you will, burning the shit out of it, with a flat iron. Her taste in music, and desire for functional as well as flirty clothing reflects her attire. Most time she’s in jeans, save for the uniform she wears at work, and it’s a cold day in hell that someone will ever catch her in a skirt. She has a pair of converse that she’s had since seventh grade, black with flames on them and oversized red shoelaces. Her tops range from band t’s, to wife beater looking tanks... Redacted by original author. Advantages: She’s smart, and fairly athletic, plus a scrapper to the core. Her perception is rarely clouded by the wishy washy attitudes of her peers. Disadvantages: Anxiety can cause her to have problems breathing, and she has to take tranquilizers to remedy it. That, and her sense of loyalty and morality may keep her from playing the game as others might. Designated Number: Female no. 30 ''The above biography is as written by Chase. Parts redacted by original author. '''Designated Weapon: Vial of Strychnine Poison Conclusions: We've had so many girls come into SOTF with similar personalities... and they've all left the same way. Will Melissa be any different and actually end up as our first female winner? Probably not, but it's wishful thinking! Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Collar detonation Collected Weapons: Vial of Strychnine Poison (designated weapon) Allies: Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Melissa failed to leave a memorable impression in V3. After waking up at the Quarry, she disappeared, until it was time for Danya to punish SADD for breaking cameras by detonating collars, one of which was Melissa's. Post-Game Evaluation: SADD needed to be taught a lesson in futility, and since dear Melissa failed to do anything even remotely interesting for our viewers, she made the perfect fodder! Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Melissa is a self-insert of her handler, Chase. She is also what could be considered the 'evolved' version of season one contestant Marie Zaid, who was also somewhat of a self-insert. Threads V3: *Those Who Can't *The Fifth Announcement Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Melissa Diaz. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students